


Office Party

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: A Better Dad [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Jack takes you out to a company party and gets drunk. (Pre-pregnancy reader)





	Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil something!! Enjoy!!

You made a noise in defeat as you struggled to pull the tab on your dress up. This morning Jack invited you to a company party and you dumbly agreed, thinking that you would just be able to hang out in the background. Then Jack told you that better dress nicely because you’re his date. 

"This stupid dress..." You muttered, giving up and searching your closet for another dress. 

You cursed as the bell rang and you answered it, knowing that it was Jack and he was probably going to be ready to go.

“Jack, I’m not ready. I thought this dress would still fit but I wore it two years ago and the zipper is not zipping."

"It's no big deal, just wear something else. You're my date, no one would to call you out if you wore sweatpants to this thing." Jack said, shrugging as he pushed past you and flopped down onto your couch, his arms and legs spread so he took up the whole thing.

"Help me pick something out... It's your event, I want people to be talking about you. And I don't wanna be Handsome Jack's sloppy date." You said and Jack laughed, standing up and following you to your closet.

"You're gonna look cute, Princess. Lemme see what you have." Jack said, pulling out a black dress that was a few sizes too big.

"You know what, let me call up my tailor. She can make this fit you and I'll tell my lady that does my hair to do your hair and makeup." 

You wanted to protest and tell him to not make a big deal out of you, that you could just wear one of your outfits you wear to work. Yet, the idea of being pampered and hanging off Jack's arm like an expensive ornament instead of just his mousy secretary. You wanted to look good, show off in front of the people who thought so little of you for starting out as an intern, not buying your way into a position.

**

You felt self-conscience as you walked into the party, clinging onto Jack's arm. People whispered to each other, looking at you then laughing. You decided to stick with Jack, pretend that you are content with the party and didn't want to run. 

"This outfit is worth more than they'll ever make in their life, Princess." Jack whispered, leading you to a group of department heads.

You spaced out while Jack talked with them, gripping his arm when you feel your legs wobbling. He placed his hand over yours and looked down at you, smiling as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. There were a few gasps that erupted from the people watching and you giggled, resting your head against his shoulder.

"We're going to grab some drinks and hang around. Talk to you guys tomorrow!" Jack said, walking slowly so you could keep up as he took you to the bar.

"Sit down, Princess. You're shaking." He said, patting the bar stool and you smiled.

"These heels are higher than the ones I normally wear." You said, holding JAck's arm as you pulled yourself onto the stool.

"Want do you want to drink?" Jack asked, motioning the bartender over.

"A Shirley Temple." You said, blushing as Jack chuckles.

"You want alcohol in that?"

"No, I have to finish up some paperwork that I didn't get to." 

"Really? No...no, you are taking the weekend off." Jack said, turning to order your drinks.

You nodded and looked around at the people at the party. You felt out of place, being locked away with Jack at all times, you never really got to know the other employees. You were familiar with the department heads since you accompanied Jack to his meeting to take his notes, but they often were replaced so no lasting connections were made. Jack leaned against the bar, tossing the bartender a few hundred dollars as he placed the drinks down in from of you. You took a sip of your overly sweet drink and smiled as Jack sipped on his wine. 

"You look good, Jack. You should wear suits more often." You said, playing with the little Hyperion pin on his jacket.

"Do you not like my everyday attire?" He asked, the smile he gave you made a shiver run down your spine.

"I do! It's just...you wear so many layers. But your body in a suit... god, I should shut up." You said, blushing and returning your focus on your drink.

"I can wear less layers if you want. Maybe when I take a trip to your apartment again..." He said, your face burning red as he spoke, his voice low and eyes boring into your own.

People gathered on the dance floor, drunkenly grinding against each other as if they weren't going to see each other at work on Monday. You smiled and slid off your chair, downing the rest of your drink and pulling Jack towards the floor.

"Dance with me, Jack."

Jack was eager to dance, his hands were hands on your hands immediately, bringing you close and swaying mindlessly with you. You wrapped your arms around him lazily, laughing as Jack started mumbling along with the loud pop music playing. 

***

Jack was a little more than tipsy, his body weight nearly pushing you into the wall as he stumbled. You carried him the best you could to your apartment, your heels in your hand and the other holding Jack up the best you could. You opened the door to your apartment, letting Jack fall onto the couch while you locked up.

"You look so hot, Princess." He slurred, patting his lap and you chuckled.

"I'm going to change then I'll help you clean up." You said although he probably was too drunk to understand you.

You folded your dress up and changed into an oversized t-shirt, pulling one out for Jack to wear and finding a pair of men's sweatpants in the bottom of your closet. You hoped he would just go along with it, not make a fuss.

"Jack?" You asked, watching as he fumbled with the sequins on the decorative pillow you had on the couch.

"Yeah, what do you want from me?"

"Come with me to bathroom, I want to clean you up. You smell like booze." You said, helping him up and leading him to the bathroom. You sat him down on the toilet and took his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt, his looked up and gave you a dopey smile.

"You smell like cherries." He said, letting you undress him rub a wet wash cloth against his chest. You slipping the shirt over his head, combing your hand through his hair and smiling as he made a soft purring noise.

"Put these on. Call me if you need help." You said, handing him the sweatpants and leaving him in the bathroom. You yawned and laid on your bed, laughing as Jack stumbled in and laid down next to you. 

"Let me hug you..." He said, pulling you close and curling around you.

Within a few minutes, Jack was asleep, snoring softly against your shoulder. You moved closer to him, your back pressed comfortably against his chest, his arm tightening around your body. You knew that he was going to think you guys had sex, but you didn't care, you weren't going to leave him to wander around Helios and make a fool of himself in his drunken state. You closed your eyes, not bothering trying to figure out to explain things for when you woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
